


After Rum, Will Turner

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is no rum, it's not a good day</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Rum, Will Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JackXWill ficathon. Challenge request by Spooon. Actual challenge listed at the end of the story. Thanks to Alexfandra, for looking it over right after the first draft was done, and Sparrowhawk for the final beta.

Will pounded on the door to the Captain's cabin. "Jack! Are you alive or dead in there?"

Anamaria gestured at him to go in, and Will sighed. He'd drawn the short straw, and both she and Gibbs had come along to make sure he followed through and dragged Jack on deck. Jack hadn't been seen since the rum had run out two days ago, and the crew was getting nervous. They still had some of the sheep they'd taken aboard at their last port of call -- Anamaria had said she would kill someone if she had to eat more salted pork -- and they'd tried to make the rum last, but it had finally reached the point where they only had the water left. Will was half-mad himself from the boredom, and the crew was making bets on whether the deprivation had driven Jack insane.

Not that anyone would notice, of course. But it was the principle of the thing. 

Anamaria gestured more rudely this time, and like a prisoner to the hangman's noose, Will stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him.

Will gulped. The cabin was in total disarray, and smelled vaguely of old sweat and alcohol. Pillows lay scattered across the floor, the furniture upended, trunks open and their contents scattered from one side to the other. Against his better judgment, Will started picking a path through the contents, righting the furniture and picking up a silken scarf, a wooden plate, and a flowered ceramic pisspot along the way.

On the other side of the room, near the bed, Jack was tearing through the piles of clothing around him, picking things up and tossing them aside in a frenetic fashion. He was half-dressed -- shirtless and bootless and his hair even more tangled than normal. There was a wild look in his eye, and Will decided to approach with caution. A sober captain was an unnatural thing. 

"Hello, Jack," he said cautiously. "What are you looking for?"

"I've lost it. " Jack grabbed Will's arm and pulled him down onto the floor. "You have to help me find it."

"If you pick up a bit, I'm sure we can find whatever it is."

"Maids clean. Pirates loot and sack," Jack growled, looking rather predatory and debased. The kohl around his eyes was smeared, and his skin gleamed, dark and vibrant, in the afternoon light. The look kindled a fire low in Will's stomach, sending a shiver up his spine. Jack was seductive, no matter what his mood, and Will wished once again that Jack would show some interest in him.

Avoiding those dangerous thoughts, Will folded up the first thing he touched, a damask comforter embellished with peacocks. "If we neaten this up," Will said, "it'll be easier to find."

"I find things all the time." Jack held up a silver candlestick. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Will looked it over carefully. "Excellent craftsmanship. This line, here," he slid his fingers over the flowers engraved on it, "is particularly difficult." His fingers touched Jack's in a near-caress, and Will looked up hopefully.

"Yes, but it's not what I'm looking for." Jack tossed it aside and dug further into the pile.

Will set the comforter down and started on the next item at hand, a series of shirts and vests that had once belonged to someone much larger than Jack. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"A greenish bottle. About yea big," Jack held his fingers about three inches apart, "with a silvery stopper in it."

"Is it -- laudanum?" That would make sense, given that they had no rum. Jack must keep some for just such an emergency.

Jack shook his head 'no.' "Sheep's oil, mate. The ambergris of the plains." He nodded off to Will's left. "I use it on me boots."

"Your boots?" Will turned, and noticed a large pile of footwear, including Jack's boots. 

"It's to keep the water from soaking through. Here." Jack pressed the boots into Will's hands. "It'll crack otherwise, and I don't want to lose my best pair."

"Ah." Will couldn't think of what else to say. Like so many of his interactions with Jack, there came a time when he was completely at sea over what the man said. He stared down at his feet instead, and noticed something.

A green bottle with a silver stopper, with some sort of thick liquid inside. "Is this it?"

"Yes!" Jack lurched over piles of cloth to grab the bottle, knocking Will to the ground. "That is exactly what I was trying to find." He threw his leg over Will, so that he was straddling Will's crotch, leaned in, and kissed him.

Will was completely taken by surprise. He pressed his hands against Jack's shoulders, intending to push him off, only his hand didn't exactly cooperate. Instead, he pulled Jack in closer, and pressed his lips more firmly against Jack's, opening his mouth and letting Jack inside.

By god, he had been waiting forever for this, and he wasn't about to give it a pass. 

Now it was Jack's turn to pull back, but he didn't look puzzled. "Will," he drawled, sending a shiver up Will's spine, "You've been holding out on me." He ground himself against Will's hardened cock. "I would have had you in here a long time ago if I'd've known."

Will groaned and thrust up into Jack. "I thought you didn't--" 

Jack gave him a look that made Will's whole body flush, and he shut up. It had been a very stupid thought. 

"No use going to strangers for what you can get at home. " Jack slid his hands up Will's chest and started undoing the fastenings, revealing Will's paler skin. He tugged the shirt off over Will's head expertly, then ran his fingers over Will's chest.

"You have a breadth to you, don't you, lad." Jack leaned down, his breath warming Will's skin and lightly licked the base of Will's neck, making Will gasp. "You know what you're wanting here, right mate?"

"I should think so," Will said softly, and captured Jack's lips in another kiss. This one wasn't the first enthusiastic press of dry lips or Will's desperate, open-mouthed kiss from a moment before, rather this one was long and sensual, and made Will squirm with the need to get even closer to Jack. 

Only Jack pulled away at last. "It seems like you do." Jack grinned at him, his eyes still wild, but glowing now with inner mirth. He pressed his hand against the placket of Will's pants, and Will soon found himself lying naked on the clothing piled on the floor. "Here lad," Jack said, pulling the stopper off of the bottle and dribbling the room-temperature liquid onto Will's stomach, where it pooled in the hollow of his stomach and belly-button." He popped the stopper back in, and then set the bottle carefully on the floor. "It's not just for boots." He slid his finger into the pooled liquid, covering them, then slid them down between Will's legs.

Will took a deep breath, trying to make himself relax. He shifted a bit, spreading his thighs slightly, and some of the oil slid off him onto the comforter. He was trembling -- this part was hard for him -- and Jack laid a gentle hand on his chest. 

"Relax, luv. Let me do the work." His hair drifting into the oil pooled on Will's skin, Jack licked the length of Will's cock, stroking it with his right hand, his tongue flicking out to lick the top slit, and then slid down over the knob; it felt so good, Will couldn't even think. He could only breathe, and gasp and thrust himself up to try and get more of that incredible hot wet feeling.

And when he did, Jack slid the fingers over his other hand inside "That's it. Just relax." He thrust and twisted while he sucked, and Will groaned. It felt so damned good. 

Then the thrusting stopped, and Will blinked, realizing that at some point he must have closed his eyes, to better enjoy the sensation. He didn't know when Jack had shed his pants, and frankly, he didn't care. Jack arranged some of the pillows on the floor, and had Will lay down on top of them. 

"Used to be I would have had you over a water barrel, but this will have to do." Jack lay down across Will's back, his weight pressing Will into the cushions and floor. He licked Will's shoulder, and Will gritted his teeth, hissing out again as Jack bit down a moment later. He switched shoulders, licking and sucking, his weight splayed across Will's back, this skin sliding roughly against Will's. He was murmuring something, but Will didn't understand what he was saying; it might have been French, or even Chinese. Will pressed back against Jack, hoping he would take the hint, but Jack flicked his fingers over Will's cock, then nipped at his neck again.

"Jack, go in!" Will snapped. He felt taut as a bow line, and he wasn't feeling particularly patient. 

Jack bit him again. "Go where, mate?"

"Go in. Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me. "

"I was waiting for you to ask." He slid in, and Will groaned. It hurt, and it didn't, and there were a thousand things going on inside of him, but that didn't matter as Jack was in him, and Jack's hands were squeezing and pulling his cock. He was completely surrounded by Jack, within and without, Jack's hair surrounding his face, Jack's breath on his neck, Jack's sweat on his back. 

He came hard and fast; Jack took his time and came long after. 

Anamaria was waiting outside the door for them, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her knives ready and available. Will was sure she'd been waiting there just to make sure he didn't try to escape.

"You ain't dead," she said to Jack.

"Uh, no."

"And you ain't either." She nodded at Will.

"Sorry," Will said. 

"Fine. You're both on galley duty." She spun on her heels and stomped off toward the forecastle. "See that you have dinner ready in another two bells."

"What are we cooking?" Jack yelled after her.

"Mutton," she called out at them. "Mutton today, mutton tomorrow, and mutton every day until we either reach port or the last of those damn sheep are dead." 

Will nodded solemnly as she headed back to the helm, not wanting to anger her further, while Jack quietly nestled up to him and whispered, "Baaaa"

 

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoon's Challenge: Ooooh, uh.... Jack on top. And lubricating Will with the oil he uses to waterproof his boots. That part's important. Mention the boots. But please try not to dwell on them too much
> 
> * * *


End file.
